Anillo de Bodas
by K Guz
Summary: "Clín, clín, clín, clín…, fue el sonido que hizo aquel objeto al caer del bolsillo... Vi el anillo en el suelo y supe entonces lo que había hecho, mi corazón se sintió entonces como debía ser… usado." Un AU donde Eren es parte de la aventura del abogado Ackerman, un sueño de hombre. Riren, Lemon, Drama, Oneshot
1. Anillo de Bodas

_**Shingeki no Kyojin** y sus personajes no me pertecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama presentada acontinuacion si es de mi autoria. Todo con fines recreativos._

Antes de leer, este oneshot **contiene** : Slash(Yaoi, es decir, chico x chico), contenido sexual un tanto explicito(lemon), Riren (Levi sobre Eren), es un AU donde Eren es estudiante y Levi un profesionista en un mundo normal. Y como es un oneshot, solo contara con un capitulo, si deseasen mas ya vere si añado otro oneshot como secuela.

* * *

 _Anillo de Bodas_

.

.

 **.**

 **Clín, clín, clín, clín…,** fue el sonido que hizo aquel objeto al caer del bolsillo izquierdo delantero del pantalón de Armani negro que tomé para poder agarrar mi jersey, la misma jersey azul cielo que compré en aquella boutique donde trabajo desde hace dos meses a medio tiempo mientras cursaba la preparatoria, en la cual descubrí mi pasión por los cuerpos robustos y las voces graves, para nada femeninas porque resultaba que, hasta mis diecisiete años, descubrí que era gay, porque si, lo soy.

 **Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…,** sonaba el reloj de mano que estaba a mi lado derecho sobre la mesilla de noche. Yo estaba de rodillas a lado de esta, mi ropa estaba tendida en el suelo y por ello me agache. El sonido me hacía sudar frio y que la mano me temblase. La habitación estaba en penumbras, sin embargo, la luz del edificio frente al hotel entraba por el gran ventanal de la pieza, alumbrando aquel objeto y haciéndolo resplandecer: dorado y segador.

Murmullo y bostezo, la cama rechinar…, me giro y le observo dormir plácidamente. Solo se acomodó el brazo desnudo que le colgaba de la cama, ahora está abrazando la almohada, exhibiendo su bien ejercitada espalda y aquel pequeño tatuaje en letras extravagantes que cita «fuerza» en ellas. Me aseguro de que siga durmiendo, viéndole fijo hasta que mis nervios se calman. Miro el reloj en la mesa; 4 menos quince. Es domingo en la madrugada y mi espalda duele, mis piernas igual y ahora…, también el corazón. ¿Qué era esto? ¿dolor? ¿Un simple objeto me lo causa?, vaya que soy peor que un niño. Ya lo veía venir, esto era más que obvio en especial en la manera en la que nos conocimos en esta tarde.

Mi gerente me había dicho que tenía el día libre, pero no era de mi agrado quedarme en casa, menos con las ausencias de mi padre que trabajaba doce horas diarias en una oficina mediocre de una compañía de seguros igual de mediocre. Tuve suerte de encontrar un trabajo en medio de gente que creía de mi nivel, suena tonto hasta cierto punto, pero siento que necesito más de lo que valgo.

− Eren, ¿Qué haces aquí? −pregunto ella, asombrada, pero su expresión no lo aparentaba: estaba tranquila y reluciendo ese traje negro con su piel perfectamente blanca −. Deberías estar en casa, con tus amigos o estudiando.

− Debería, ¿no? −le sonreí coqueto mientras hurgaba entre las camisas que se exhibían en ganchos.

 **Tilín, tilín…,** la campanilla del mostrador sonó y capto toda mi atención. Un hombre de hombros anchos y expresión fría apareció. Paso a mi lado un par de veces, tentándome con su perfume abrumador. Se acercó al mostrador, pagando una costosa bufanda gris. Extendió la cartera marrón desde su gabardina Herno, acariciando la tela con esos largos dedos cubiertos por el cuero negro de unos guantes. Hacen que ame más el invierno.

− ¿Te gusta? −la pregunta me flechó desprevenido. Mire a la gerente con un ligero rubor en la cara.

− ¿P-perdón?

− La camisa −señaló ella con los ojos.

Arrugué la tela y asentí con una sonrisa.

− Claro, ya la pago ahora. Nos vemos.

− Bien, cuídate.

Me despedí con un gesto y me acerqué al mostrador derecho, a lado del extraño hombre de negocios −porque eso parecía con esa corbata azul zafiro, como sus ojos, que ocultaba tras la gabardina. Di un último vistazo mientras él esperaba a que le embolsaran sus compras. Un cigarro escondido salió de su bolsillo izquierdo, se lo llevo a la boca y casi sentí envidia de ese tubito blanco cuando la punta fue relamida por esa lengua. De pronto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos que observaban sin reparos en mi culo. Pase saliva y el atrevimiento me invadió, sonreí con descaro y me recargue en la barra del mostrador mientras _charlaba_ con mi compañera que gustosa me siguió la conversación. Un «Hola» y un «¿Qué tal el día?» bastaron para que aquel hombre de negocios se detuviera preguntarle algunas cosas sin importancia a su cajero. Su voz me acariciaba la espina dorsal y me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

− Bien, Eren… son 193 dólares por el jersey. −me sonrió ella.

− ¿Qué? −murmuré−. ¿y con el descuento por trabajar aquí?

− 193 dólares… sin el descuento serian 140.

Maldita tienda de mierda. Mis movimientos torpes llamaron a la atención, rebuscaba en mi mochila cambio de sobra, no tenía planeado comprarme nada y mucho menos ahí que toda la ropa era cara. No traía más que 55 dólares. ¿Qué hacía en primer lugar en una tienda de ricos para ricos perdiendo el tiempo y pasando vergüenza?

− Eren, ¿sucede algo? −habló la voz grave a mi lado, su mano me apreso la cintura y juro que por un segundo el aliento se me fue y olvide como carajo se respiraba.

− S-sí, −respondí después de un rato, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Era más bajo de lo que pensaba, sentí un pequeño pinchazo de desilusión, pero fue tan instantáneo como el desliz que hizo la tarjeta de crédito negra con la que se pagó no solo la aprenda, si no también mi tarde junto con el hombre de negocios que aparentemente provoque y que en ese momento debía devolver el favor.

Salimos de la tienda y tan pronto fue aquello, él sacó de su bolsillo derecho un mechero plateado con unas iniciales en letra cursiva tatuadas en el acero, L. A. se leía, me pregunto si será su nombre. Con las manos enguantadas cubrió su boca para que la flama no se apagara con el viento. Encendió el cigarro y dio una profunda calada, sin desprender los ojos de mi figura menuda y juvenil.

− ¿Qué edad tienes, Eren? −preguntó calculador.

−Diecinueve. −mentí ligeramente, no tenía diecinueve, pero los cumpliría en marzo… del año siguiente.

Dudó un segundo, lo vi en sus ojos mientras parpadeaban con lentitud. El **blablablá** de los transeúntes a nuestro alrededor se volvía cada vez más tenue y los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron en mis oídos.

− Dime Eren, ¿ya comiste algo?

Negué dulcemente, viéndole como un cachorro muerto de hambre ve un filete de res en su punto, bien jugoso y adornado con las finas hiervas y vegetales más suculentos.

− Comamos entonces −sacó el móvil, un iPhone plateado y texteó algo. −. Sígueme −obedecí sin protestar, sintiéndome realizado.

Apretaba la bolsa y mi mochila con tanto esmero mientras subíamos piso tras piso en el ascensor de un hotel carísimo que había cerca de la tienda. Me sentía tan desubicado. Minutos antes el hombre de negocios me había pedido usar el jersei que acababa de comprarme mientras viajábamos en su Jaguar clásico. Este hombre era demasiado para mí, pero podía jugar a ser rey por un día, ¿no?

− Pide lo que gustes, yo iré al baño. −dijo con voz fría.

− Levi, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Comerás algo?

− Solo a ti. −cerró la puerta tras decir eso.

Su nombre era Levi Ackerman, lo supe cuando me tendió una tarjeta de negocios digno del hombre de negocios. Un famoso abogado penalista de las altas esferas de esta ciudad, no me sabía nada por su cara, pero su apellido me sonaba de algo mientras leía las letras plateadas en la tarjeta negra, todo confuso hasta que leí que era abogado. Me sentí como una zorra y a la vez como quien se saca la lotería. Mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, mi padre estaba preocupado por saber dónde me habría metido hasta tan tarde, pero no le conteste, de hecho, apague el celular. Es noche valía la pena el castigo de después. Y si tengo suerte, esta no será la única noche. Pensar en ello me hizo sentir como un villano, pero uno triunfador. Imaginarme como un chiquillo que de la nada se consiguió un "suggar-daddy". Que emoción.

Me tomé eso muy en serio, pedí algo que realmente en mi vida había visto, comida con nombres tan raros que parecían sacados de una página para ver porno; "experiencia de 20 momentos", "Lomo wagyu", "Rib eye wagyu", "Caviar osetra white pearl cultivo California". Como sentí una gran confusión, opté por lo más terrícola del menú: filete "mignon" con papas.

Después de comer bajo la mirada filosa y sensual de mi proveedor, me quede muy consentido. Me sentía muy sensual por obtener tanta atención y no dejaba de jugar con la mirada para ver si le causaba alguna sensación al abogado. Pero ni siquiera se inmuto, cuando me vio acabar de comer me hablo con frialdad.

− ¿Terminaste? −dijo comiéndome con los ojos y solo pude asentir sin sentir que me saliera la voz−. Pues empecemos con mi cena −esa frase hizo que se me subiera la libido y la electricidad que sentía en la tienda regreso más intensa en mi entrepierna.

Levi se acercó a la única cama del hotel que estaba paralela a la ventana de suelo a techo. Digno de una vista de 1200 dólares por noche. Las luces de la ciudad de Sina se alzaban por lo largo y ancho de la ventana, el sol se ponía a la izquierda y entonces supe que ya no había marcha atrás. Solo pude sonreír en ese momento. Entonces Levi me llamo me dijo/

− Niño, ven acá. Será mejor que sepas lo que haces.

/haciéndome sentir más como un ser poderoso que como la distracción de ese momento.

Sus manos se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo y no paraba de soltar risitas, lo que le molestaba ligeramente al abogado. Me lamia el cuello, me apretaba el pecho por encima del jersey nuevo, me jugaba el miembro por sobre la mezclilla. Todo, murmurando lo apretado que quizá estaría. Así que, con la elegancia de un jaguar negro, se quitó la corbata y seguido la camisa color granate. Me quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. Me acaricio el miembro un par de veces hasta hacerme jadear como una gata y me esparció un frio lubricante con sabor a chocolate por la hombría.

− Ah… −ronroneé, levantando el jersey para que no se manchase.

− Quieto −ordenó y me castigo mordiendo mi pezón izquierdo.

Chillé del placer y me contraje hacia adelante. Él se vio complacido e hizo su siguiente movida al quitarse los pantalones y verter ese cremoso lubricante por su miembro.

−Es hora del postre, niño −chasqueó los dedos y me relamí los labios para meterme ese glorioso falo a la boca.

Era tan duro y a la vez tan blando, si lo acariciaba con los dientes era como masticar goma, un pedazo de goma con un centro que lo mantenía firme. Una de sabor a chocolate muy dulce que se compensaba con lo salino de su fluido. Olía bien, no solo a chocolate, sino a ese perfume que olí en la tienda. Me hacía sentir ese hormigueo frenético en mi espina dorsal, me hacía querer que me metiera los dedos y juagara mientras se la chupaba. Y creo que estamos conectados porque eso hizo. Me hizo alzar la cabeza de la impresión por tener algo entrando ahí, puesto que era una sensación extraña y húmedamente fría. Y lo vi, vi su mirada excitada, esa expresión dominante con los ojos lucidos; claro que se enfadó porque alcé la cabeza.

Me coloco bocabajo y me sometió contra la colcha fresca y de olor a suavizante. Apenas entraba la punta y ya me sentía atormentado, era diferente de su mano, me dolía hasta donde no tenía idea que me podría doler. Él era cuidadoso, uso un preservativo y aun así me sentía piel con piel. con forme iba adentrándose en mí, podía sentir como el dolor disminuía y el placer aumentaba.

− ¡Ah! −grité y él me mordió el hombro para que siguiera haciéndolo. Lo sentía, cada que alzaba la voz, él me penetraba más fuerte.

Fuerte, fuerte, mas, más, más, ¡MÁS!

− Di mi nombre, Eren… −gruñó, mordiendo mi cuello y abriéndome las piernas para masturbar mi miembro. No hizo falta todo aquello, con que me llamara "Eren" y no solo "niño", me hizo sentir especial.

− Ngh… Le…vi. Levi… ah… ¡Ah!

Las luces se movían frenéticas frente a mis ojos y la humedad en mi pecho me hizo saber que me había corrido. Me temblaban las piernas. Me dolía el trasero. La cara me ardía y los brazos los sentía hormiguear. Mis ojos lagrimeaban del gusto que tuve hace un momento, nunca había sentido un dolor más placentero en la vida tan joven que llevo. Pude sentir cuando Levi se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, de vuelta me ayudó a levantarme y me dio un baño en la enorme tina con agua tibia. Sentía su pecho bajo mi oreja, hasta su palpitar me parecía elegante.

− Nada mal, para ser un mocoso −dijo alzando mi mirada para que le viese y me atrapo la boca con la suya.

Al pasar la noche con él me sentí como en un sueño, un sueño del cual tarde o temprano debía despertar.

Vi el anillo en el suelo y supe entonces lo que había hecho, mi corazón se sintió entonces como debía ser… usado. No. Ya sabía que sucedía, solo que fui muy infantil para notarlo antes. Una sonrisa embustera salió de mi boca y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin que yo lo pudiera evitar. Inspiré hondo y me levanté. Me vestí y volví a sentarme en el suelo, esta vez frente a la ventana. Y esperé. Esperé que la oscuridad eterna acabara, que las luces artificiales desaparecieran. Que el sueño se disolviera. Encendí mi teléfono solo para fotografiar esa hermosa vista del alba entre los edificios. Una vista muy preciosa que nunca volvería a ver desde aquí jamás. Si, así las cosas deben de ser. «No seré el malo».

Me levanté y me acerqué a Levi, le vi por última vez con una sonrisa tan llena de cariño como se le puede dar a la persona que estás a punto de dejar.

«No seré quien aleje a un esposo».

Tomé la pluma y papel que hallé en la mesa junto a la ventana.

«No seré quien aleje a un padre».

Y escribí en ella mis deseos hacia él y lo feliz que estaba por darme esa noche. Con una sonrisa y un beso en su dormida frente, me fui. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, así como mi aventura, ya era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra.

«Fue una noche increíble, llamame cuando quieras 24-12-004-013. Eren J.»

Pero también puedo divertirme cuando quiera, ¿no?

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi tercer FF riren y aunque no soy muy devota, me esmerado. Espero continuar con mis demas longfic, mientras disfruten de estos oneshot. Por favor si les gusto no duden en comentar que les parecio y si merece su amor denle en favoritos... Gracias y Nos leemos luego... Ciao..._

−K.


	2. Bufanda Azul Epilogo

**Shingeki no Kyojin** es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La siguiente es solo por hobby sin fines lucrativos.

.

 _Este es el epilogo y precuela de [Anillo de Bodas], cómo y por qué había ido Levi a esa tienda donde conoció a Eren._

* * *

 **La bufanda azul**

Cuando era joven, más incluso, los días de otoño me parecían los más dulces, con sus tonos cálidos. Con sus vientos traviesos. Las risas de la gente tras las máscaras de día de brujas. Los dulces. La ropa abrigada. Los preparativos para navidad. Todo era maravilloso para mí en esas fechas tan especiales. Pero no fue sino hasta una cálida primavera que le conocí.

Había terminado la universidad y llevaba poco trabajando como contadora de un despacho de abogados. Gracias a las influencias de mi padre que conocía al fundador del despacho, conseguí estar de primeras ahí. Claro que ese hombre no era un benefactor, ni mucho menos. Me ayudó a conseguir mi primer empleo, pero por meses no me pago hasta que viese que hacia las cosas bien, realmente era un tirano, sin embargo, muy encantador a su modo.

Su sencillez y forma de ser tan brusca me hacían sentir que debía romper esa coraza, la curiosidad me forzaba a ver hasta que tan fondo podía escarbar en él. Pese a las dificultades que ponía frente a mí, todos esos obstáculos los trepe hasta romperme. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ese cruel hombre. Me había enamorado de su ser tan despiadado, de su ser tan frio que a veces confundía como amable. Mis ilusiones me cegaban, haciéndolo ver como un dios envuelto de negro y el humo del tabaco. Realmente estaba perdida en su ser.

Al pasar de los meses y el cambio de estación, el otoño había llegado de nuevo a mi vida, pero no me importo su luz cándida, ni su frio acogedor, solo quería aquel hombre de negro con ojos cual zafiro, aquel que con mano dura me reprendía cuando hacia cosas absurdas por llamar su atención.

No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, una mañana de noviembre me invitó a cenar. Había pasado más de seis meses a su cargo, realmente ser invitada por ese frio hombre con una suave voz, me hacía sentir embelesada. Estaba enamorada. Las cenas fueron frecuentes después de semanas y sin darme cuenta había sido una mártir de su cuerpo, cayendo hacia sus pies la primera ocasión que me pidió estar en su cama. Fueron seguidas las noches que me perdí en su calidez desnuda y supe por primera vez que eso que no decía por ser un hombre de poca voz, lo demostraba con los obsequios y detalles que sin que hiciera falta de preguntar, sabía que eran de él.

Un otoño, dos años después, nos casamos en privado con nada más que nuestros votos y un testigo. No me importo ser tan discretos, la verdad es que no. Mucho menos cuando en su preciosa torre de marfil me escondió. Estaba encantada, lo amaba demasiado y yo era su dulce alegría. No lo veía sonreír, pero así me decía, así me llamaba, así me deseaba. Siempre obediente, siempre sonriente.

«Como una cara muñeca». Había dicho una vez y sentí un fuerte nudo en mi ser, me sentía muy completa a su lado. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba, algo lo ponía nervioso después de tres meses juntos al fin como esposos.

«¿Es que no quieres nada?» Preguntaba y yo siempre respondía lo mismo: «Contigo estoy conforme». Y él solo parecía abatido, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Hice algo malo? No solía causar molestias, solía hacer todo como le gustaba, no exigía, no rezongaba. ¿Qué había de malo de mí que lo hacía llegar hasta la madrugada del otro día completamente borracho? ¿Qué ocurría? Dijo que quería que dejara de trabajar y lo hice, por eso me daba miedo ya no verle de día. Pero ahora parecía más triste. ¿Por qué si hago lo que dice? ¿Qué le pone tan triste? Dijo que no quería que nadie supiera de la boda y lo hice, ¿Qué ha pasado? El día de la boda se sentía solitario. Pero si me tenía a mí.

Él me quería consentir, no quería que yo fuera solo para él, quería que fuéramos complementarios, quería darme amor, no solo recibirlo. Eso había dicho mientras estaba gritándome borracho, él estaba enojado porque quería complacerlo como siempre y el se negó, empujándome contra el suelo. ¿Qué había hecho yo? Hice lo que quería, le pedí algo al fin.

«Una bufanda azul». Susurré, volviendo a sonreír como siempre. Él estaba contento también, aunque en sus ojos note esa tristeza. Ese día salió, con su hermosa gabardina negra y sus guantes de piel. Ese día salió, no trabajaba y por eso aprovecho para comprarme la bufanda y esa noche no regresó.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Las luces de amanecer irrumpían sus ojos, había estado durmiendo como hacia tanto no lo hacía, se sentía satisfecho, al menos por un rato. Sus ojos veían borroso y sus cabellos enmarañados cubrían su frente. Al levantarse algo le había desconcertado, su pequeño compañero nocturno había desaparecido, se sentía traicionado. Quiso sentirse culpable por lo que hizo, pero no pudo, hasta eso, se atrevió a sonreír. Mas aun cuando leía la notita en la mesa, le encantaba que fuera así, tan desgraciado.

− Maldito mocoso −gruñó, con una sonrisa en los labios, al anotar el numero en su celular y guardarlo, rememorando con lucidez el nombre de ese exquisito ángel de piel morena−. Eren…

Si, Eren, a Eren le gustaba ser caprichoso, más de lo que en su vida aquel abogado podría soportar. Pero tanto tiempo siendo consentido lo estaba hartando, no era un niño, ni mucho menos una dama, él era un hombre, él era independiente, él era autosuficiente, él era su propio jefe y él se podría dar sus propios gustos. Por eso no dudo ni un segundo en salir con esa mujer, pese a lo que dijeran. Por eso no dudó en casarse con ella, aunque su padre se opusiera. Por eso no vacilo en llevarse a ese mocoso a la cama, pese a ser casado. Y al final de cuenta, aun viendo que su anillo de bodas rodaba junto a la nota, quiso seguir buscando al mocoso de ojos verdes y piel morena de anoche, ese mocoso descarado que se atrevió abandonarlo antes de que el sol saliera.

No importaba ser abandonado, él iría a buscarlo, porque le había gustado estar con el travieso de Eren que, aun sabiendo que era casado, quiso estar con él.

− _¿Bueno?_

− Eren, soy yo, necesitamos vernos.

− _De acuerdo, Sr. Ackerman._

* * *

 _¿Review?_


End file.
